


Herald of Doom

by doomrichards



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence, Doom Universe, Exploring the Cosmos Together, Intercrural Sex, Lots of licking though, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Vore I Swear, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomrichards/pseuds/doomrichards
Summary: Even Victor von Doom the Galactus needed a herald, and he was once again faced with his nemesis: Reed Richards.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Norrin Radd, Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. A Strange Victor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a separate story for TRN667-Doom/TRN667-Reed with a main focus on them. I grew so fond as I worked on this. 616-Victor is just a visitor; same for 616-Ben, 616-Johnny, and 616-Rachna from Marvel’s Two-In-One!

Victor von Doom, the Galactus of his Universe held both the Reed of that respective Earth and Victor von Doom, the Infamous Iron Man of Earth-616 in his iron grip.

He held the Victor from another world and his Reed who had wanted to escape closer toward each other, as if they were dolls.

“Well. Go on.” The booming voice of Doom-Galactus said.

“Release us.” Victor could do little to command his counterpart; they were trapped in the mad man-god’s large fists. The Victor von Doom of this Earth had used a machine to body-swap with the Galactus that had arrived. The Earth was saved, but the inevitable was only delayed as this ravenous and power-hungry being ate everything else. Victor was familiar with this ability to transfer one’s mind, he had the ability himself, but had decided not to proceed with what he had in mind. Instead, he placed his trust in the plan put forth by that Earth’s Reed. He had shepherded his own Earth’s Johnny Storm inside earlier, and that dolt, Grimm with the shattered suit had no option to come back out.

“I don’t think so.” The Galactus put the two held hostage in his fists closer. “Well? You two looked so _close_ in the ship’s pilot cabin.”

Reed had paused in his attempts to stretch and free himself to stare at Doom. He didn’t think this… this play would be something the energy and power craving Doom-Galactus would desire.

Victor von Doom managed to keep his helmet closed in that vacuum of space.

“Reed, I could see you wanted to _kiss_ Victor.” The Galactus’ violet eyes were ultra violent in its brightness. Doom’s large thumbs had started to push beneath their chins now, where the breathing helmets were locked in place.

Reed suddenly stretched with such speed that it had to hurt. He was right up against the giant’s mouth when he unlocked the glass of his helmet just enough to reveal his lips. And then he kissed Doom.

Reed was moving his lips and taffy tongue on lips much much larger than his own. The metal was surprisingly warm.

Doom-Galactus’ eyes were suddenly sparkling bright before dimming again.

The Victor who held the mantle as an Iron Man could feel the grip on his torso loosen before tightening back.

Reed snapped back his helmet to catch his breath.

“What are you doing, Richards?” The giant of a Doom was worrying at his bottom lip behind the mask.

Reed steadied his breath. “I was kissing you, Victor.” Another steadying breath. “Trying to.”

Doom, the Galactus brought his face closer to where he held Reed in his hand. His iron mask’s lower jaw followed as he opened his mouth and brought out an enormous tongue to delicately licked at Reed’s closed helmet.

Reed was reaching for that face and was trying his best to stroke it with what relatively smaller hands he had. Reed’s voice crackled loudly through the helmet’s speakers as he asked for more. He was certain only two others could hear it.

Doom pressed his tongue flat against Reed’s torso, and then much lower. Reed stretched to follow each curve.

Doom pulled back as he regarded Reed held in his hand. “So small and yet you still make yourself such a distraction, Reed.” Doom licked his lips beneath his iron mask.

The Victor from another Earth focused on recovering his magic by pulling at the mystical threads present even in space.

“I’m still standing, Victor.” Reed squirmed in the grip of that giant. “You have all these powers and that’s all you can manage?”

Only Victor was nearby to hear this provocation. He knew Reed was only egging Doom on. It could have been ignored for the greater goal, but no. He knew the effect of Reed’s taunting well.

Doom the Galactus brought his thumb down to Reed’s hips, and then back up again, rubbing on the man’s hip.

“You know Richards, there’s beauty in simplicity. Thumbs are what separates humans from animals… the dexterity it provides is magnificent…” Doom was taking his time to stroke Reed. There were no blasts being fired as he held the hostages in this standstill in space.

Victor could hear the staticky breaths coming from the communication devices attached to Reed’s helmet. The glass on it was fogging up.

Victor von Doom of Earth-616 had slowly been drawing nascent powers to his systems. He fought down other feelings that were rising up. This had been an unexpected bump in their plan, they had needed Galactus distracted and temporarily sated but… not like this.

It was when the Infamous Iron Man received the ping in his helmet that he pulled at the woven magic.

Emma Frost and Norrin Radd of this Earth were inside two separate main battleships. Radd was the former Silver Surfer, and he had a psychic link with the Johnny Storm of his Earth with whom he shared the Power Cosmic, so he too, heard the command.

Victor von Doom pulled at the thin threads of magic and honed in on and sliced through the remaining Doombots.

Every one of the silver-tipped robots had been destroyed. Every last one. There was nothing to herald, for this was Earth’s last stand. The riderless silver boards sped back to their master crafter to meet at a singular point.

Emma fired her magnified psychic attack against Doom the Galactus and Norrin shot his own payload at the re-solidifying singular silver surfboard.

Doom was struck with everything directly in the chest and was actually toppling as his hands released the two prisoners that were held.

The visiting Victor von Doom put up green shielding amplified by devices attached to all his allies. Everyone except Reed and one other.

Johnny Storm, the Humanity’s Torch of this Earth came shooting by like a meteorite, and pushed against the released Reed and sent his teammate launching toward the mercurial silver surfboard as he expelled his gift of the Power Cosmic. The younger Storm’s own spherical shield activated shortly after.

The impact of the former Mr. Fantastic against the chosen mode of transport resulted in a blinding ethereal glow.

The glow rapidly shifted through many colors, some of which were not visible to human eyes.

Soon, the smoke and dust cleared from all impacted parties and the stunning spectrum of light dissipated.

“You thought I was trying to escape this universe, Victor. I’m not.” The silvery form of Reed Richards was atop the singular surfboard and golden fire flickered upon his form and shone against the darkness and light of the cosmos.

“Richards… I no longer hunger. I have no wish to devour the Earth. I am _sated_ with no threat of _hunger_ …” The formerly violet eyes of Doom regarded him with golden glowing eyes. “What have you done?”

“I’m to serve as your herald.” Reed said simply, as he knelt on the board to greet his master of the heavens.

* * *

“There was a ‘Trojan Horse’ of sorts attached to the surfing board. A piece of overriding instruction… to rewrite and transform Galactus’ directive given to heralds— or in this case a single herald. All the energy in the universe is coded with its history, so with this override, we can now begin to restore it.“

 _We?_ Victor the formerly hungry Galactus was telepathically nudging Reed as he listened in on the briefing.

“Yes, Victor and I now have a new mission.” Reed continued. He had said he needed time to debrief his allies, say farewell to friends. And Victor had begrudgingly allowed him. He was testing the telepathic link, however.

_So you make Galactus your servant, and you become the master._

It sounded like Victor was whispering directly into his ear now. Great. He was learning how to modify his psionic missives.

“Victor is no longer Galactus, rather …he’s a _Lifebringer_.” Reed adjusted the silver framed glasses he still wore.

“You couldn’t be handcuffed to a nicer guy!” Said a voice that declared this like bad news. Even though this Ben Grimm was from another Earth, he regarded any Victor much the same.

“Well, this Earth is saved isn’t it? We can leave now.” Rachna had assisted with the Luminet deployment over the Earth but the danger had passed now. She seemed to be anxious to depart from this Earth that was not her home.

“You really didn’t let me down, Reed. And now you’re more powerful than both of us.” The Johnny Storm from the other Earth was less powerful but just as brave as the young man who stood beside him.

“You’re powerful enough to keep Vic in check. I know you can go toe to toe with him.” The Johnny he’d known longer clapped a hand on Reed’s now silver shoulder.

“Well, I have to admit Victor didn’t let us down, either. Well, our Victor.” The other Johnny added.

“I placed my trust correctly.” That was all the alternate Victor said with his mask off and his restored features looking introspective.

Sue, who had been speaking with a few others, spoke up. “You still have to find your Suzie, don’t you?” She said to the other Ben Grimm. Her Benjamin had long since died, during the first attack by the previous, previous Galactus.

“Yea… We saved the day here, but we have to go save our family.” Ben lightly slapped his large gloved hands against his spacesuit.

“Thank you Ben, Johnny, Victor, and Miss. Koul. And thank you to all of Earth’s mightiest heroes. It was those gathered and deactivated boards from the fallen Heralds of Doom that I was able to modify and have Norrin’s expertise to fire the needed missile.” Reed spent the time to hug Sue, Ben, and Johnny. His Victor had gone silent, he could spare the few extra minutes it took for Reed to just get some human contact.

As more people shuffled down the hall, Reed turned to Victor from another Earth. “…It was everyone’s foremost expertise and efforts.”

Victor turned toward him with a flutter of his green hooded cape as he regarded that floating silver man. He spoke now that they were alone. Mostly alone. “It seems you’ve answered the question you asked earlier. Are Reeds and Dooms alway meant to be on opposite sides?”

“My Victor and I… it seems we are both now on the side of Creation.“ Reed placed a palm to the window glass. “He can hear this conversation.” Reed added. On the other side was Doom, now in gold and white armor-robes rather than purple and white.

“I’ve yet to answer that for my own Reed Richards.” The Victor von Doom of the other Earth hid his face behind the armored mask again.

“So you will continue to search the Earths for your Reed.” Reed’s eyes glowed a subtle yellow as he looked back to that unexpected guest.

“Yes.” The Latverian King of the other Earth actually gave a short bow and then he made to turn.

“Victor, wait.” Reed removed his palm from the glass and walked to him rather than floated.

The scientist and sorcerer from another Earth stopped.

The golden crackling field of the newly christened Lifebringer tensed just a bit outside the spaceship.

“I examined the Multisect, your group’s power signature is extremely specific and I was not able to find the signature despite scanning for it…” Those glowing eyes were temporarily hidden behind the glare of his glasses as he glanced down.

Victor did not argue with the Reed who suggested he belonged to that group. “I don’t know what that means for finding Richards and Susan. I intend to find out.”

 _Reeds are very resourceful after all, aren’t they?_ Doom telepathically touched upon the both of them with his message.

“You both will travel the cosmos and I, the Multiverse.” The alternate Victor replied with a resolute voice.

Doom directly addressed only his alternate Earth counterpart. _Victor. I was to inform you that our villainy is eternal… and yet that would be hypocritical of me with my current state._

Victor turned to the large window where the golden orbs of Doom watched the figures within. He held out a closed fist before releasing it into an open palm. Then, he turned from the window and went to join the others further inside the ship.

 _Guess you’re stuck with me now, Victor. What do you say to laying down the landscape of the heavens with my guidance?_ Reed had phased through the ship and was now hovering outside next to Doom.

Richards’ overtly cheerful tone suggested that perhaps he intuitively understood that little exchange between Victors. Or maybe he was merely hopeful. It was rather as annoying as when Reed had offered to look over his experiment calculations back when they had only been students at Empire State University. Now, they were no longer roommates but partners in charge of Restoration.

Doom, the ex-Galactus with a revised imperative, projected strong words to Reed through their newly established mind-link. _Curse you, Richards._

Reed Richards, the Silver Surfer smiled at the one he would now serve: Victor von Doom, the Lifebringer.


	2. Outer Spaces

The sight was familiar to Doom the former Galactus. He was being shot at from all sides by an armada of ships. The ship’s banner had pointed white skulls upon a shimmery blue background. These were dread pirates of a restored nebula that he had devoured prior to him taking on the Grand Restoration. There were still ships that contained entire crews of space mercenaries, space pirates, and other characters of ill-repute. Doom had taken on the mission of restoring life and not ending it, but these men were still mere insects he would have readily crushed were not for…

“ **The Silver Surfer! Where is he? Where is my herald?** ” Doom the Lifebringer’s powerful voice thundered through the heavens. He had enough of waiting.

Doom could see the resolve of the space-men falter in the way sheep feared wolves. They were however more like wolves in sheep’s clothing and he was nearing the end of his patience. However, he had given his word to his herald to not harm these flocks so he activated his shields as the pirates shot arrows, cannonballs, and bullets at him.

The projectiles continued to bounce off the Titan’s shield when he saw a glint in between the masses of ships. Doom felt something stir in his chest as he saw Reed’s silvery form streak toward him.

“Here I am, Victor! Unharmed.” The Silver Surfer seemed to move with unseen winds as he effortlessly dodged a barrage against him. He telepathically sent out reassuring words to his master now. _There were groups of hostages that needed to be freed… there was a couple and their son left. It was delicate work that required me to handle it person to person. Forgive me for my lateness in returning._

Doom acknowledged his herald’s report with a single thought and then he announced. “I tire of being shot at with pins and peashooters. Prepare for Doom.” There would be ones who should flee now if they were wise.

Instead of disbanding, the fleets seemed to signal each other with a series of lights, and then suddenly some ships combined and reconfigured themselves into massive mechanical men that neared even the size of the giant in golden armor.

Victor von Doom, the Lifebringer and Reed Richards the Silver Surfer focused their thoughts together as they took in the new ship formations closing in on them like a net. A volley of drones were shot at them from all sides as they were surrounded.

His herald, the former Mr. Fantastic, Reed Richards still used old tricks as his rubbery form spun around with his arms like a top and smashed into the unmanned gun-drones.

Doom sliced off an arm and a leg from one of the staggering metallic giants with a precise energy beam that left both parts sealed but unable to access or activate weaponry located within.

They were simpatico in the manner in which they used their familiar talents, for they had battled each other countless times.

Doom used Reed’s malleable form as a lasso to loop around two mechanical men’s heads and knock them together. Next Doom measured his strength to elbow one of the larger offensive ship-giants right in a weak point in the shielding.

As the still active spare parts of ships stitched right back together to form four armed and two-headed metal monstrosities, the duo decided on a different plan.

 _I need a bit of magic, Reed._ The Lifebringer snapped his fingers at his Herald of Doom.

 _I’m not your Tinkerbell_. Reed audibly sighed even as he hovered closer on his surfboard as the chips engaged them.

 _Correct. You’re a tinkerer._ Doom gave his herald’s chest a tap and there was a little dinging sound as that gold against silver touch was made. Doom tapped different parts of Reed’s body until there was a magically melodious tune that sent vibrations that crashed into the walking pirate ships’ shielding and shattered the full-body forcefields.

 _They no longer have their defensive and offensive capabilities, are we not free to flee?_ Reed floated over closer to Victor’s shoulder.

 _My dear little scout… I was here to rescue you like you asked. For all your interstellar space wandering, trouble still manages to find you, Richards._ Doom eyed the now defenseless armada.

 _And now you’ve found me, Victor. Can the great Lifebringer please proceed to teleport us away?_ Reed sighed internally. Victor’s voice in their telepathic link as Lifebringer and Silver Surfer still managed to be hypnotic and condescending. Reed didn’t know why Victor hadn’t just teleported the two of them away from this notorious area.

 _I have another idea…_ Doom the Lifebringer completed that thought and then released a circle of green capsules above the skies. The containers opened with a hiss and then gas was released onto the ships as every crewmember outside and within collapsed.

 _Victor…_ Reed reached out to one of the fallen lower ranking crew members and then to one of the high ranking captains sitting in the helm of one of the titan-ships. He checked their vital signs. They were asleep.

 _Sleeping gas. You are familiar with it, Richards._ Doom said as he lifted one of the heavier armored captain’s ships.

Doom tore it open like a can of sardines and inside was a cache of riches. The contents seemed to gleam as brightly as the stars in this system did.

Reed blinked his silver eyes at this treasure hoard. So that had been why Victor had bothered with staying among these stinging wasps.

Doom held one of the decorated cases between thumb and forefinger. “They have fine taste… though it’s rather wasted.” He gobbled up the contents of the ornate chest, consuming the strings of pearls within as if they were noodles.

“You still seek treasure and power even now, Victor?” Reed had adjusted himself so that he sat on the board as he watched Victor pick at the variety of pillaged riches.

“We helped those poor residents of the intergalactic community with their pirate infestation, did we not?”

“Is that what we are now? Well… I don’t have much ties left to earth anyway besides my American citizenship. I haven’t even renewed my license.”

“You don’t need any earth government’s permission to go anywhere as my herald. All of the galaxies yet to be created are for you to explore.” Doom still addressed things in a kingly manner.

“There’s also the relationship between a herald and their Galactus, or Lifebringer.” Reed leaned forward from where he sat on the surfboard. “It’s like a marriage of sorts. I intend to make it work.”

“Of course you do.” Doom the Lifebringer twirled a diadem on his pinky finger that appeared more like a ring, considering his size. He slipped it into his mouth and then swallowed it.

* * *

“You’re still wearing _those_.” Doom said as he addressed Reed Richards, who insisted on being beside him for a moment rather than leading ahead. Doom had rather liked that Richards’ surfer form retained the longer locks of hair and beard but those glasses lenses glare against the stars hid his eyes too often.

The silver herald adjusted the glasses upon his face. “Um, yes? I like them.”

“You don’t need them when our very bond grants you the ability to see _galaxies_ away.” Doom squinted at him with his softly glowing eyes.

“Well then, you don’t need the iron mask and hood do you?” Reed said as he circled a halo around Doom before hovering near him again as he kept up the pace.

“A job as grand as this requires a proper uniform. I am a king of this Universe, I need to dress the part.” Doom said, as if explaining to a castle staff who lacked proper training.

Reed didn’t argue with that.

After a million miles were easily crossed, Reed spoke up.

“Are you still hungry, Victor?”

“I no longer hunger as I did. You know this, Richards.” Ever since the former Mr. Fantastic had been imbued with the Power Cosmic and climbed atop the surfboard, all had shifted.

It was still Richards who served his will as Lifebringer. They had been restoring for a bit now. The surfer’s speed had slowed to a crawl at the end of a system they had topped quite magnificently according to Doom.

“What ails you, Richards? I thought we were sating your particular wanderlust. _”_ Doom had stopped moving, since his herald was not going anywhere.

“Well, I still need sleep… to dream. Sometimes.” Reed said pensively.

Doom the Lifebringer sighed deeply, the air around them seemed to warp. He held out a golden gauntleted hand.

His herald slipped off the board and sat on that open palm.

Doom held Reed up to his face. “Well, sleep. You said you were going to lead me to that mystery area a ways from here to resolve.”

Reed adjusted his position on that makeshift bed when he looked up and spoke to Victor. “…Can I have a good night kiss?”

The Lifebringer’s eyes shifted from gold to orange. “Hmm. You really are lonely out here in space aren’t you, Richards? You regret becoming my herald.” Doom laughed. “You saved the world at this cost.” Doom gestured to the expanse of space before them with his free hand.

“Not at all, Victor. I enjoy talking with you very much.” Reed rolled around a bit. “I enjoy roaming with you and taking you where we need to go.”

“Of course you enjoy the discovery and creation. Your greatest dream, realized.” Doom breathed a bit from his nose.

“I also have you, Victor.” Reed now held his own face underneath his two palms as he looked into Doom’s auric eyes.

“So, you claim. I’m the only man— the only god in millions of miles.”

“I wouldn’t have chosen this if I didn’t want to be with you.”

“You chose to sacrifice yourself for the good of humanity. Again. How heroic.”

“You still remember what it was like to be human, don’t you? To have human needs?”

Doom suddenly closed his fingers over Reed’s form. “Do you soon forget my impropriety when you had been in your human form?”

Reed was shocked to hear Victor admit to anything.

Doom spoke as he saw Reed was speechless. “I had picked you up like a toy and did _things_ to you, Reed.”

If that silvery skin could blush, it would have. “I had demanded that of you… and I wouldn’t mind being held like that… again.” Reed pressed against the fingers that were on his body.

Doom, the Lifebringer gently brushed a thumb beneath his herald’s chin. From the time he had body-swapped with that Galactus, to until that desperate gambit involving members from dual Earths, he hadn’t thought he would need a herald. There was only Doom and his Doombots. And now there was Reed… with his scientific aptitude and his keen sense for adventure and exploration. Reed’s mind worked like quicksilver.

Doom held onto Reed in his left hand as he used his right hand’s pinky to brush along Reed’s slender form. Doom slid along the sides of Reed’s torso. His herald was lean and long-limbed, his muscles wonderfully tight and well defined without being bulky. It did not differ much from the physique the man had before. It suited him to be a surfer.

The former Devourer of Worlds simply adjusted his iron mask to a half-mask and used his scarred lips to brush against Reed below the waist.

Doom pulled back a bit to observe the look of pleasure on Reed’s silvery face. He was used to seeing that face deep in thought or musing on their latest foray into creation.

Doom leaned back in closer and tilted his head to press the tip of his tongue to Reed’s throat-pulse. The luster of Reed’s lips shone as his herald opened his mouth to call his name. _Victor._ Even now Reed preferred that to Doom, Galactus, or Lifebringer.

Doom moved in close and gently pressed the tip of the iron nose against the junction of the man’s neck and shoulder. He could feel Reed melt into that touch.

Reed stretched a silver hand to caress part of Doom’s exposed face, as flat and wide as he could. He retracted the hand and brought it back to touch his own smaller cheek.

Then Reed spread his thighs and gave him such a look.

Doom used his tongue to swipe between Reed’s open thighs to get them slick and wet. Doom could hear and feel Reed reaching out to him through their telepathic bond with _More_ and _Please_.

Doom sent thoughts back through the intimacy of their link. _Your master will serve you, soon._

Then, Doom held Reed a bit farther from his face, but everything was in view. Doom finally lifted his index finger to slide between the space of Reed’s legs and thighs.

Victor brought his finger back and forth between Reed’s trembling thighs, from the first knuckle joint all the way to the last and back again. Penetration was not possible so all Reed could do was do what surfers did best: ride. Reed braced himself on that golden glove.

Doom sucked in his own finger and slicked it again, then continued his efforts to finger-fuck between Reed’s tight, lean thighs. Reed’s silver body tensed atop the golden gloved palm as he reached closer to climax.

Soon, a mercurial stream squirted out from Reed’s nether region. It seemed some human habits were really hard to quit.

Doom pressed his tongue there to clean off Reed directly. The Silver Surfer moaned quite loudly at the thoroughness of his Lifebringer. They had found bliss even as they were in the very heavens.

* * *

Cunning little men with cosmic chains had bound Doom and left even him immobilized.

“We have captured a god, dear citizens!” said a tiny man wearing a tiny fancy hat.

“Nothing can stop our extraordinary scientific and magical feats!” was the voice of another tiny woman who wore a shawl.

“In the coming weeks, when the planets are aligned, we shall harness the powers of Galactus and we too shall be giants and need not fear to smash our rivals across the waters!” said a high-pitched voice.

“Surely they shall see that our ways of consuming sliced worm meal is superior!”

“A lengthwise cutting portions is the correct way! We shall cut those with lesser taste down!”

“Our culinary prowess will be recognized!”

“Let us prepare!”

Doom didn’t realize that Galactus’ travels would include this. Really, these tiny people —these _Lilliputians_ were beneath him and yet they bound even the great Lifebringer.

Reed telepathically communicated with Victor even as he was disguised as one of the little men. He was even smaller than he usually was compared to Doom’s size. _Victor, we can’t just destroy their island._

_So you simply suggest that I stay prisoner to soldier ants?_ Doom‘s displeasure was apparent through their shared channel.

“This force field will seal the giant within and we shall sleep soundly knowing this god will bless our nation!”

The tiny people got into formation and circled a seal around where Doom laid prone on the ground.

 _I will come back for you at nighttime when they are resting. I will take care of— I will knockout the guards._ Reed released a few more reassuring thoughts to the one he guided before he returned to mingle with the residents of the tiny island.

Reed’s nightly visits continued as they discussed the bindings and Reed insisted on the foundations of the island being at risk should Victor move too hastily.

The day before the ceremony was to be performed, Reed again sneaked back to where the giant laid. Reed focused on the guards that surrounded Victor and thought of himself as a silver sandman as he dusted them all with a trail of sleep powder. There was a succession of little patters as the guards dropped to sleep.

Next, he summoned his silver surfboard from its hiding spot and leapt on it once more. His silvery form soon shimmered back into place. He used a focused beam of star-fire to slice the force field net just enough so that he could slip inside to where Victor laid.

Reed floated to the center of Victor’s chest and then touched down to a surface the chains were clear of. He greeted Victor. _How did the days go?_

 _I’m not here for idle chatter, Richards._ Doom had been thinking of ways to mold the different types of energies and once he got bored of that he had considered using brute force to free himself from the bonds and send debris scattering. Then afterward he would crush both islands beneath his heels. He hadn’t closed the telepathic link as he went through these thoughts. Richards had asked after all.

 _Thank you for your grace and mercy that you did not proceed with such a grand plan, my lord and master, Doom._ Reed made sure his feels of gratitude flowed with the words of praise.

Doom fought not to forcefully rise from the ground and snatch Reed into his hold. _Cease the insincerity and proceed with your duty, herald._

Reed tested the chains’ dampening effects by flicking a piece of silver at it and then observing the small rejection. He proceeded to look down at Victor’s bound form and then turned around to look at the other half of Victor that was also chained to the ground.

Doom glared at Reed’s back as he turned from him. He looked closer at the curves. He was rather used to the sight since Reed was always leading in the front, but the stillness of Reed body had a different quality. Doom snapped back to attention for a moment. What could Richards be taking so long for — _Are you done being in awe of power personified being bound, Richards?_

 _You are indeed awe-inspiring, my lord._ Reed said with good nature. _I am looking for the weak link in the chains so that I might strike optimally._

Doom closed off the link to let Richards continue. So Richards hadn’t been examining him _._ Not directly.

After a moment Reed had sliced through the chains and freed Doom. Doom made easy work of the remaining force field.

Once they were free and flying through the skies again, Reed sent a thought soaring to Victor. _Dr. Doom is surely the Greatest Restorer the Universe has ever known!_

Doom was about to chastise Reed through their mind-link about flattery but instead he proceeded to review their little ordeal.

Reed spoke as Victor brought it up. “Ah. Yes. I brought up a meeting between… let’s say the citizens of Lilliput and Blefuscu. I proceeded as we have discussed, Victor. I’d suggested a culinary competition between the two nations and citizens from each would be allowed to taste test the other’s meals.”

“And reassured them there were to be tests for poisons, knives, and to minimize insults to personal tastes to avoid disaster, yes.” Doom said with the experience he had gained as a mortal king.

“Yes, the diplomacy helped greatly. As a people they rather enjoy spectacle …not the gladiatorial kind, rather cooking competitions. A meal is how the peoples communicate their feelings. The proceedings were… there was a lot each side had to communicate. And members that missed each other on opposite sides of lengthwise or widthwise.” Reed floated as he put a hand beneath his chin as he thought.

“Hmph. They nearly forgot the god captured in their town hall while preparing decorated desserts.” Doom brushed aside some dirt on his shoulder.

“I can only hope we’ve made the right choice in intervening.” Reed crackled with energy again as he prepared to warp away from this section of the Universe.

Victor grunted as he prepared to move in tandem with Reed.

They soared across the skies together and thought of other matters at hand.

* * *

Reed stared at the gold and white armored figure standing on his hand. “I-I’m _not_ going to _swallow_ you, Victor.” Victor had decided to use his vast powers to shrink and he was now standing on a hand rather than the other way around.

“No, of course not. _Yet._ Lick me.” Doom lifted his head imperiously.

Victor had been restless as they took a break. It had come to this…

Reed hesitantly flicked out a tongue against the smoothness of Victor’s metallic cheek, or he tried to aim there anyway. He had good control of his stretching powers but he didn’t want to wet Victor’s entire face.

“Hmm.” Victor brushed at the ooze on his face in his gloved fingers.

After several attempts at pleasuring Victor, Reed had tried and now he wanted to test if something was better.

“I have an idea… we will be on more equal ground.” Reed summoned a device that was stored in his pocket sub-space. It had been the same one used to grow that alternate world’s Ben Grimm to Doom the Galactus’ size during the final battle to prevent the conclusion of the Grand Devouring.

“Are you sure this star system is uninhabited?” Reed asked as he adjusted the device settings.

“What’s wrong, Reed? Do you think the poor resident aliens of a planet will gaze upon something else during their stargazing?” Doom gently tapped a fingernail beneath his herald’s chin.

Reed decided he was going to kiss that grin right off of Victor’s face once he was a suitable size.

* * *

“I’ve calculated how long the ray’s effects will last… 12 minutes, 50 seconds.” Reed floated over closer to Victor’s body. They had been nearly the same height as humans, but Doom’s armor added a few inches. It was very much the same difference now.

“I can finish you before then.” Doom said smugly.

Reed was not surprised that Victor wanted to go first in this new adventure for them.

Doom closed the rest of the space between them and Reed’s mouth was easily captured. Reed hadn’t been kissed like this, not in a while.

Doom released his mouth soon; they weren’t here for an extended foreplay. He put his hands on Reed’s shoulders.

Reed knelt on the flat surface of the surfboard as Victor stood. He parted the folds of the armored cloth around Victor’s waist.

The armor pieces below Victor’s waist shifted and parted away automatically. Victor’s dick was out now.

They had _tried_ before. It was Reed’s surfer size against Doom’s length. It was not very successful, Reed had tried rubbing and rutting against Victor’s pillar, but it felt like a futile exercise.

In the end, Victor had decided to take himself in his hand again and coated Reed completely with the resulting cosmic seed. Victor had enjoyed cleaning up a squirming, slicked up Reed with his mouth.

Reed fought down his flush; at least he knew that his face was probably shining. He pushed aside memories of that attempt; they were of equal size now.

Doom slipped off Reed’s silver glasses and then Reed sealed his mouth over Doom’s dick and began to fellate. Doom ran his hands through Reed’s locks of hair. All of it was silver-grey now but it felt good to run through those tresses as that head bounced. He could feel the swelling results of Reed’s efforts.

Doom gripped Reed’s hair and gently pulled him away from his hips now. Reed’s mouth released Doom with a wet sound. Then, Doom pushed Reed down onto the enlarged surfboard and kissed him deeply.

Doom leaned back and regarded Reed beneath him. He continued to idly stroke his own erection.

Reed was sucking on his own lower lip. He let his thoughts to Victor speak for him instead. He thought of himself completely at Victor’s mercy as he was bent over his own surfboard with Victor pounding into him. The folds of the golden armor flapped with the movement.

Doom released himself to caress those sleek thighs. He looked down at who laid on the makeshift bed expectantly.

Reed met Victor’s eyes and rested a leg on each side of the man-god’s shoulders. The press of Victor’s body felt good.

Doom leaned closer and then struck and slid his fingertips upon the board and his fingers were coated in a gilded gel.

Victor had roughly inserted his slicked fingers inside Reed as he lubed him. Perhaps it was because the otherworldly sorcerer was impatient but Reed felt much the same. It was also very clear as their tangled thread of thoughts that were focused on singular need and lust.

Doom still couldn’t help but tease his herald. _You may straddle the starways, Reed, but I now straddle you._

 _I don’t need to guide you now, do I, Victor?_ Reed shivered at the press of his body against Victor’s own.

Doom entered Reed in a single stroke. The former Mr. Fantastic still had an elastic body that received the protruding member quite easily. It helped that the receiver was eagerly wanting.

As Victor thrust into him, Reed could feel the board tremble beneath him. Every press of the auric man against argent flesh felt marvelous.

Doom chuckled in a low voice against Reed’s ear as he continued fucking. He sent the equivalent of that voice through their telepathic channel. _Well, are you going to announce my coming?_

Reed tried to find his physical voice. “L-Life-bringer.” A gasp as he felt Victor twitch within him. And then he screamed the name into the stars.

Doom slipped out and smoothed back the folds of his waist armor. Then he knelt in front of Reed, where his seed was dripping wet and white against the silver. The outline of the cock protruding from Reed’s pearly form stood swelled and was in need of release.

There was still a bit of time so Doom twirled his tongue at the tip, just to tease his herald. Once his ears devoured enough pleas from Reed, he continued with deliberate efforts. His herald came calling out to him again.

Doom tenderly licked at the sizable droplets of mercury that dripped from Reed. He loved hearing the adoring cries as he did so.

* * *

“You stand on the shoulder of a giant, Richards.” Doom, the Lifebringer announced to the much smaller man beside him.

Reed laughed.

Doom made a hand gesture as if to flick Reed off his person.

Reed shut his eyes and stood there.

He kept his eyes closed and… nothing.

Then he felt a delicate brush of a large knuckle beneath his chin. Reed leaned into that touch.

“Where shall we go, Reed?” Doom the Lifebringer asked.

“Let’s try the second star to the right.” Reed kissed that knuckle before he floated atop his surfboard and rode again.


	3. And the Devil Makes Three

Reed angled his surfboard to slow down more as he stared at that curious little message in a bottle that floated in their path.

“There’s an address on this bottle, Victor. And yet there’s no river of stars to carry it nor is there a postman…” Reed leaned in closer despite the fact he possessed microscopic vision from his various granted powers.

 _Are you so concerned with an alien child’s letter not reaching their penpal, Richards_? Doom, the Lifebringer mentally sighed as he sent his thoughts to his herald.

Reed’s eyes suddenly widened at the pattern on the bottle itself. “The sender is… the Victor von Doom that had visited.” That alternate Earth’s Victor had showed him the unique seal signature. Reed didn’t forget when that Victor had offered his help in averting Earth’s Doom.

Doom the Lifebringer’s eyes heated up as he glared at the royal seal of Latveria that was embossed into the bottle.

“The receiver is… myself.” Reed stared at his name written in the handwriting that was so familiar to him from notes of transdimensional-warps he’d looked at before from his own Victor as a curious youth.

The giant beside Reed confirmed the name written in the receiver section.

“He went through the trouble of sending it all the way out here… I wonder if he was successful…” Reed said as he took the bottle in his hand and turned to Victor. He was met with the heated eyes; the golden glow was now tinted with red. Reed stood unmoving as he stared back.

Doom suddenly closed his eyes and then opened them after a moment. “Well? Deliver the good news.”

After a beat Reed answered amicably. “Alright, I’ll read it out for us.” He turned the bottle in his hands and then uncorked it. There was a whiff of a strange scent that escaped the bottle as Reed pulled out the delicate piece of paper.

Doom suddenly felt coldness on his skin. Usually he felt nothing. Temperature changes did little to unnerve the Lifebringer formerly known as Galactus.

“Are you alright, Victor?” Reed’s shiny eyebrows were knitted in worry as he paused in holding up the paper. He still addressed Victor von Doom the Lifebringer by his human name.

Suddenly flames shot out from the bottle engulfing the Silver Surfer and even the Lifebringer’s larger-than-life form. The strong odor of sulphur differed from the smell of burning balls of gas and heat.

Even now, Doom was aware of the orientation and alignments of stars even if he had devoured billions of stars and created millions more.

He was no longer on the mortal plane. The Hadean Netherworld had no stars but there was fire. And Reed was nowhere to be seen.

A dark voice called out from the flames and formed into a body.

The red hand attached to that body held a simple golden lantern and within, in place of a candle was Reed’s standing silvery form. He stood unmoving.

“You know, silver surfers simply suffer once separated from their surfboards.” The devil regarded Reed who was stuck in the lantern’s frame. “So sorry to take your supreme sovereign’s gift from you.”

“Mephisto.” There was no need for introduction, Doom made to free his herald.

“Tsk. You wouldn’t want a perfectly good candle to be melted into the depths of Hades, would you?” The devil known as Mephisto held the lantern aloft.

Doom could not reach Reed through their psionic link, instead there was a staticky murmur like the screaming voices of hell that permeated this cursed realm.

Reed remained standing with his hands at his sides like a silver statuette within the golden cage held in Mephisto’s clawed hand.

“I’m sure you desire to have your servant back, but I so _adore_ a good pair of tragic star-crossed lovers.”

“Our work doesn’t concern you.” Doom clenched his fists, already thinking to amplify his existing magics from when he was a mortal with his cosmic power.

“Is that so? I thought to myself, what would happen if Galactus were to lose his conscience? To lose the voice that speaks compassion to the great Destroyer.”

“Lifebringer.” Doom corrected the Dark One. “You will address me as the Lifebringer.” Names had power, even here. He was going to use the name Reed had given him.

“Oh Lifebringer, did you really think becoming a god would shield you from this?” The devil known as Mephisto smiled hideously as he rattled the lantern in his hand. “I have battled and bested gods.”

“Give him back to me.” A command. A single chance granted, before Doom would bring down Hell and tear the Netherworld asunder.

“So, the man desires his servant back.” Mephisto tapped a clawed finger to Reed’s silver glasses, and applied enough pressure to shatter the lens there. He turned to Victor. “Or perhaps _you_ are the slave?”

“He is my herald.” Doom, the Lifebringer stated. He contemplated shattering Mephisto’s spine.

The Evil one laughed. “Well, that matters little. I _already_ own his soul.”

“Impossible.” Not more of this. Victor von Doom had freed his mother’s blessed soul many summers prior. Richards’ keen interest in science didn’t allow the man to dabble in magic, dark or not.

“Who do you think assisted in taking apart the surfboard? The protocol that rewrote Galactus to … _Lifebringer?_ ” Mephisto said the name as a curse.

Doom the Lifebringer refused to answer in words what he already knew. It was Reed who had pulled himself out from self-exile after the arrival of the ersatz teammates and it was Reed’s plan who the others had followed when it appeared Earth’s consumption was imminent. Even the Victor from that other Earth had co-operated and Doom had been averted. Doom had been less than pleased that the Grand Devouring’s completion had halted and ceased but now he had a different goal.

“Did you really think your faithful and loyal servant, the great and intelligent Reed Richards would be able to rewrite the cosmic board alone? Who did you think was beside him to assure _victory_?” The devil pulled out a piece of paper. It was the letter. It grew and bled until it was a lengthy red scroll.

The man within the lantern stayed silent.

Doom considered burning the contract, but it would do little to void it, had it been truly signed at all. It couldn’t have been. Surely?

“It had been the suggestion of that visitor, that Victor von Doom from another Earth. They were so _desperate;_ there was nothing else left to devour save for this Earth. Richards _listened_ to him. The situation was simply dire enough to allow dealing with the devil.”

The former Galactus wanted to say it was an unlikely tale but the words suggested a reality that he’d pondered at before.

“Victor— _the other man_ , would know how to contact the Dark Prince, would know how to offer that which isn’t his. Unless, the single offering agreed.” The scroll turned white and then split into star maps and battle plans. The content itself Doom recognized as the last effort against him as Galactus and there was also handwriting that Doom recognized. It was Richards’ script and next to it a writing style he recognized as his own. However, Doom did not remember ever writing those words himself.

The papers turned from pink to red and were again in one piece. “This little contract had been signed before the two of you were bonded. Who knows of what else Richards does not remember from those nights of planning? Who knows for certain the thoughts tangled between these sheets? Unless you’d like a glance into that war room—”

“No. I do not wish to see it.” Doom had treated that alternate like a kindred soul. The Victor had still been some form of him and he’d… he spent time with Reed. Would that Victor have preferred to destroy Reed rather than let him go?

Mephisto continued with a tone that could not be mistaken for pity. “I suppose it was a fine solution. There was no risk… not his own anyway. The heroic skin was merely a tin foil. You know this deep down, don’t you, Doom?”

A single floating flame suddenly lit the top of Reed’s silver head as he was imprisoned in the held lantern.

There was a devilish delight to Mephisto’s voice as he nearly sang. “It seemed that Richards here understood that as well.”

Doom’s golden eyes widened at the sight of the flame that had shot up from Reed.

“You think me your enemy, Von Doom. But you? You are your own greatest enemy.” The devil said as the light of the ghastly flame reflected in his eyes.

Reed had begun to weep as he stood paralyzed within the candleholder. The melting wax beads fell from his cheeks in despair. He would have remembered such a meeting, and yet was such a cursed memory really stolen from him?

“Did you really think you would be immortal and escape my grasp? The former herald of Galactus left a vacancy and while I miss him… Another had willingly filled the spot.” The devil smiled at the burning candle held within the golden cage as he lifted it to eye level.

Doom’s eyes followed the flame.

“I benefited from the little agreement, you see. Without the Earth how would souls continue to be bountiful? You understand, reap what you sow and what not.” The devil blew lightly on the flame so that it flickered weakly. “You understand, don’t you, Richards?”

Doom’s eyes turned toward the blood red scroll that bore Reed’s name.

“Do not think of burning this contract, there are more copies than even you can imagine.” Mephisto took the silver man who served as a candle from the golden cage and lit the edge of the red paper until it burned from the tip to the top.

As Doom made to snatch the candle from even the devil’s hands, the demon hordes of hell danced, morphing into silver-skinned Doombots that tackled the former Galactus. There was a chorus of electronic, demonic voices.

_Seeking to escape, Richards? Fleeing the Earth, Richards? You dare defy our master, Richards? What use is a traitor, master? Let the disloyal burn in Hell!_

The Lifebringer gave a great shout of rage at the false heralds and sent them flying even as more took their places piling upon him.

“I’ve exposed the nature of this bond for you. Why would I need Victor von Doom’s blackened soul when I have one so pure and bright? The Universe was saved… for a single, selfless soul.” The devil pressed a sharpened fingernail to the other lens on Reed’s glasses until both were shattered and he was unable to view the world unless it was through several splintered images.

Doom had thought back to and analyzed how that alternate world’s Victor had sliced through the Silver Dooms. The shape-shifting demon hordes that formed the facsimiles were soon caught in an invisible connected web. Victor pulled at the threads until they turned golden and sliced through all of the counterfeit Silver Dooms in a second.

“You’ve not freed me from any shackles. I would have chosen Richards, regardless.” Doom was precise in his blasts as he avoided shattering the volatile container that held Reed.

Mephisto showed no signs of worry as he dodged the attacks or had minions take the brunt of it. Again, the devil addressed the cosmic being with just an edge to his voice. “Perhaps I feel more strongly about the grudge between us, Victor von Doom.”

The devil suddenly took flight and swiftly flew through the red skies with the lantern held in his iron grip. The Lifebringer followed the light of his living comet as he had many times before when guided by that light.

“I am giving you a choice now, Victor!” Said the demonic voice as the owner of it landed on the rocky ground.

Doom’s gloves were alight with both mortal and cosmic magics as he approached the landing.

“I’m allowing you the chance at exchanging your soul for his. It’s a bargain really…” Mephisto floated the form of Reed Richards between his hands until the silver man bowed, and then an hourglass formed the new cage.

Reed had regained movement but all he could do was stare at the dark sand in the bottom half of the hourglass below him.

The red demon shook the hourglass in his hand and then flipped it in one smooth motion. “I await your answer.”

Doom unclenched his fists as he saw the delicate nature of this new gilded cage.

Reed avoided being directly underneath the dripping black sands as he pressed up next to the glass and looked toward Victor. He knew nothing said here would ever reach Victor’s ears.

Doom stared at Reed with an intensity like he had when staring at the message bottle.

Reed continued to stare in the direction of the golden glow that he knew to be Victor, the image of him appeared many times over as he peered through his shattered glasses.

“Well?” said the devil with no small amount of patience.

Reed could do little more than stand there again, he reasoned that if he were to enlarge himself within the glass or press against it, the attempt to force it open from within would fail. Not only that but it was likely to stain him with more of the strength-sapping dark material dripping from above.

“Perhaps you ponder on whether the Restoration of the Universe is more important. You could easily secure another herald.”

Doom, the Lifebringer did not speak as he stood there with his arms folded.

“Or perhaps Victor von Doom is so selfless as to leave Life to be brought forth by another?”

If Reed could have motioned in any way to Victor, he would have, but he had quickly lost movement in the monstrous quicksand.

After what felt like various degrees of eternity for all parties involved, there was finally a sound.

“ **No.** ” The Lifebringer answered.

“No?” The devil inquired.

“I will not exchange my soul for his. Richards already _belongs_ to me. And _only me_.”

The powder of the Dark Nebula that dripped down nearly suffocated Reed as he tried to stay upright in its inky hold. Reed had turned his head upward as he felt the coldness of the sand on his chin. The wraith limbs within held on so that not even the former Mr. Fantastic’s elastic form could avoid their bind.

“Are you so arrogant a god as to believe—”

“My human mind is certain.”

Doom moved faster than the speed of light as he tossed stardust at where Reed was beginning to glow as his neck was barely above the clinging black sands.

“ _Pixie dust_ will do little—”

The hourglass shattered when it came into contact with the dust and the outward trajectory of the shards sliced deeply into the devil’s hand.

Reed’s floating body was shining with a brilliant light as the words rang true. The frames and lenses of his glasses repaired itself with a sparkle. “Victor! You knew the _truth_.” As Reed spoke his restored voice rang clearer than a bell.

The devil regarded his bleeding hand. “You are familiar with the elemental properties of mercury, aren’t you, Victor? If you heat it enough, at a certain point, it turns to a gas.” The flames around the area flickered higher and brighter.

Doom summoned both the silver board from its hidden prison where it had been forced into the form of a wooden plank and reached a gauntleted hand toward his herald.

“So, you can have him in that form!” Mephisto raised his uninjured hand and shot out a single, sharp fire bolt that moved with a meteorite’s speed toward Reed Richards, the Herald of Doom.

Reed could feel the great heat on his body as the bolt struck his body and fire engulfed him. He weakly reached out to Victor with his mind even as it was also on fire.

Doom the Lifebringer grasped his herald in his hands, the scorching flame flickering at his palms.

“You’ve no choice but to devour the one you keep if you wish to retain your power, Von Doom!” There was a maniacal glee to the devil’s laughter.

Victor von Doom looked straight down at his herald, his Reed Richards. He tensed and then gold and black beads of light and void exploded all around his cosmic body. He chose release in order to retain.

Firstly, he cried drops of water collected from Mars; they fell as if a dam had broken. The blessed iron oxide that was also gathered from the fourth planet from the Sun shifted the dark powder that still clung to Reed’s body as it dropped. The icy shards of Pluto followed after, the crystalline coolant melted upon Reed’s still burning body as Doom continued to cry with a fluttering of his eyelashes. The Lifebringer shuddered with each life-breath of his lungs as he blew away the smoke on the soon to be smoldering body in his hands.

Secondly, a shower of stardust that glittered as it fell. It had been gathered from the far reaches of the cosmos and it now leaked from his tear ducts. The falling powder stained the cosmic creator’s metallic cheeks as they spilled. The unseen force of intangible feelings fell along with those sparkling rivulets.

Thirdly, he raised one of his hands above the other and formed hand seals that released mystic treasures and things gathered from the wonders of the World from his palm. Pearls, emeralds, and many colored and faceted gems were released, indeed even the legendary treasure of Blackbeard — or rather originally that of the wizard Merlin fell and melted into Reed’s gleaming body. He pointed a finger toward the man held in his palm and a singular golden crown that shone with the same luster of the Lifebringer’s armor topped off the released cache coveted by all who sought power. The mystical power that the ancient magician had imbued into the treasure granted invincibility to mortals, but it worked just as well to supplement a near fading cosmic being.

Finally, the Lifebringer’s entire body erupted in flame until he was a brightly burning celestial torch, the brightness rivaled that of a thousand suns. Even hellfire could not contain the wrath and white hot heat of it. The Creator of Worlds touched upon his herald with a single press of divine fire from the heart of the Earth’s very Sun.

Reed’s body had cooled and the hellfire was exorcised. His mind was intact as he linked with Victor and there seemed to be no filter as reassurances, apologies, and other confessions that had to be examined later poured through.

Even the lying devil had been near blinded by that display of raw cosmic power.

Doom sliced open an exit portal from Hell and safely stepped through it with his herald held in his hand.

Mephisto’s scream of disbelief was cut off as the portal closed.

* * *

They had escaped hell and been freed from the Hadean night.

Reed’s wary eyes took in the beauty of the stars of their realm again.

Doom had used his power to douse him. Reed hadn’t thought he would ever witness a weepy god.

“I’m sorry, Victor.” Reed had looked into that message in a bottle. He’d been the bait and they had both been nearly trapped.

“There are worse things than being stuck with you for all eternity, Reed.” Doom brushed the tip of his thumb against the edge of Reed’s intact glasses and then along his cheek. He still held himself as a monarch might, save for the subtle curve of his spine, it was hard to tell. Reed was able to tell.

“What could that demon have wanted? You don’t think our work—” Reed halted at the epiphany that overtook him.

Victor continued for him. “When we create, we restore the worlds, Reed. The devil was losing souls. Millions, perhaps billions.”

“So he thought to entrap me and spin that false tale for my soul… to separate me from you.”

“He could not rewrite the energy in the universe already coded with its unique history. I knew you had crafted that piece of override work on your own, Reed.”

“I’m glad you believe in me and in our bond… that’s what makes us strong.”

“He was testing the limits of it. He truly did not have your soul, else he would not have tried to bargain for mine.”

“And I am yours.” Reed said simply.

Doom did not argue.

Reed flew up to right above the point of Doom’s nose, but far enough so that the cosmic being would not have to cross his eyes. The iris edges were more dulled now. “Take power back from me, Victor. I’m just like a power bank.”

“So, you beg me to consume again? Is that it, Richards?” The voice of the Lifebringer did not falter, at least it was a near thing.

Reed placed the silver board perpendicular to his own body. And then he kneeled in front of his master.

Doom slowly lifted up Reed’s head with his index finger. Reed met his eyes and then closed his own.

Doom pushed against Reed’s smooth pectorals until the man was flat on his hand. Doom spread Reed on his palm, completely exposed before him.

The Lifebringer placed his mouth over his herald’s chest and then sucked at the silver essence. Reed was gasping as he felt the awesome power leave his body.

Reed heard the rumbling of Victor’s voice as his consciousness faded.

“Destruction is all I have… and in the end that is our destiny, isn’t it?”

Everything went as black as a darkened canvas.


	4. Four Seasons

Reed woke to a pockmarked white ceiling.

He snapped to attention and tried to float off the bed but found that gravity worked against him. He stared at his hands; they were a fleshy tone. His vision was a little blurry.

When he looked at the table nearby, he saw that his glasses were neatly folded on the table and there was a little vase of flowers in the corner.

A nurse came in, followed by a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a healed but visible scar cut across her face. It was Sue Storm, his former teammate and current director of many higher-level S.H.I.E.L.D. operations. She was also his ex.

_Add another to that list_ , came a thought. Reed recognized that thought as his own. He tested sending out a simple call, but it seemed to go nowhere. He was just stuck with his thoughts. It seemed his former telepathic link with Victor was no longer in service.

“Are you alright, Reed?” Sue was speaking to him.

“Oh, Sue. I’m good. I was just thinking…” Reed took the glasses from the table and slipped them back on.

“You were gazing into space.” Sue sat on a chair by the bedside.

“Well, you know me… Thank you for finding me… somewhere?” Reed wasn’t sure how he had ended up here.

“We found you right on top of the Baxter Building’s roof. It didn’t seem like you were up there to get a tan.” Sue peered at him with her perceptive eyes.

“No, you’re right. I would be more cooped up in the lab.” Reed smiled fondly.

“We’re going to make sure you’re good to go before they release you. Just your vitals and a few tests.” Sue put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“A few…” Reed stretched to fantastic lengths as he moved to get off the bed. So, he still had that cosmic ray granted power at least.

Sue simply put her hands on Reed’s shoulders rather than use her force fields. “Just to check you’re _healthy_ as a human. I… pulled some strings. You saved the Universe after all. I think they can spare you.”

Reed sunk back down on the bed. “Well, I am feeling famished. I could go for a little carton of milk. Maybe soup?”

“I can get that arranged.” Sue smiled.

—

Reed was getting used to the regular cycles of everyday human life again. Little things like taking walks in the park were still enjoyable. Natural phenomena, no matter where he was in the Universe still held an interest to him.

Reed had a dream one evening. Victor was beside him in bed, fully clothed in a grey suit with a green vest and he wore the iron mask that was still familiar. They were the same height and Victor had his head resting on the crook of Reed’s arm.

“Reed.”

“Victor? Where are you?”

“Somewhere.” Victor said with his electronically modified voice. “Think of this as a vacation on Earth.”

Reed smoothed his hand down Victor’s blue-silver tie. “What if this isn’t exactly martinis and milkshakes?”

Victor’s bare hand clasped his own. “This is a sabbatical. I am granting you that.”

Reed gripped the hand tighter. “So ours was just a working relationship?”

The green ghost upon that dream bed didn’t answer. The specter suddenly rolled over on top of him and off the bed.

Reed followed that lingering motion as it woke him near the edge of his bed. He quickly scribbled down the remnants that he remembered of that dream in a journal beside his table. He reread it and wondered if it could make any more sense. It didn’t.

The sun, or lack of sun indicated it was perhaps 5 a.m. outside.

Reed got up.

* * *

Reed busied himself with much needed work into some problems that still remained on Earth.

He didn’t even hear, or maybe didn’t even see Sue walk into his temporary workspace.

Sue set down the tray on one of the few clear parts of his desk. “I got us some green tea. It’s pretty good.” Sue set one of the saucers and filled cups in front of Reed. “It’s helped me move away from many cups of coffee.”

Reed glanced at Sue and then at the kettle and the filled glass cups on the tray. “Thank you, Sue. I’m just finishing a few forms…”

Sue sat down in a nearby chair and drank from her own cup. “The first cup is cooled enough to drink directly.”

Reed briefly stared into the shimmering green liquid in the cup that had a spoon in it and then went back to his papers without touching it.

Sue spoke up after Reed continued to shuffle the papers. “Reed. Look at you! You haven’t even trimmed your beard! And you must be starved! At least drink something?”

“Sorry, Sue. I just have some things on my mind.” Reed took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

“You mean things like Victor von Doom?” Sue said as she sipped the slightly warm tea.

Reed looked up from his desk and blinked his tired eyes at Sue without following up on that question.

“Of course I knew you… _cared_ for him, Reed. You were very transparent.” Sue held her up the clear teacup that held her half-finished tea.

Reed looked away and then stirred the untouched liquid in his cup with the silver teaspoon.

“That space tyrant really drained you of all your power, didn’t he?” Sue kept her tone light; she wasn’t doing an interrogation.

“No. There’s a fragment left.” Reed gestured to his chest. He was fine telling this to Sue.

“Hmm.” To others it may have sounded neutral but not to Reed. Sue set down her empty cup.

Reed suddenly felt silly, like he was at a cafe talking about relationship troubles with a friend and not in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D Commander. Sue was still a dear friend, but he felt like a book with the ribbon between two pages filled to the margins.

“You can’t keep filling your days with more work, Reed. Not that I don’t appreciate your help.”

Sue picked up the kettle and refilled her cup. “But your health is more important.”

Reed simply nodded as he took a sip of his cooled tea. “And what of your work? If I’m privy to that, Commander Storm.” There was a smile to his voice as he asked after setting his cup down.

“I see what you’re doing, Reed. Getting me to avoid work talk so you can get me to spill about my dating life?” Sue smirked over the rim of her cup.

“Well, if you don’t mind. Even if the details are not exactly state secrets… What was it about that tattoo artist? She knew exactly what flowers to get you, down to the ribbon color and you thought she was just doing promotion work for a local florist? ” Reed tapped at his temple thoughtfully.

“Oh. Did Johnny…? Just because he doesn’t—” Sue took a pause to empty her cup and clear her throat before she continued filling Reed in on the real facts.

Reed left his papers untouched for a while.

* * *

Reed had been tossing and turning in bed as he heard the light drizzle outside his window. He turned his head to look at the extra pillow he had bought. It was an extra dense, harder pillow.

Reed slipped beneath the band of his pajama pants. He brought himself erect with his own hand.

He pulled that pillow to himself and then placed it between his thighs. He closed his eyes, steadied his breathing and then began to rut himself against the pillow.

He gripped the pillow tighter as he continued his pelvic thrusts against it. The smooth rhythm of his hips soon became erratic. He pressed his face into the bed to muffle his own screams.

Reed looked down at his stained pajamas that were loose on his hips.

He got up and went to shower.

* * *

Johnny Storm hadn’t suggested they go surfing; the young man had reduced the amount of practical jokes he pulled. Especially since Ben had died so many years ago. Instead, Reed found himself with Johnny at an private indoor pool one summer afternoon.

“You know, Reed, when you first told me that plan… you know I always trust your plans. But that one was a doozy.” Johnny hit his hand on the water sending a splash. “I hit you with the Power Cosmic and you become Reed von Doom.”

Reed didn’t correct Johnny; he knew what his former teammate meant.

“Well, you get space married and then you get space divorced. It happens. But Vic knew it was really you at least.” Johnny was leaning against the pool edge as he spoke to Reed.

Reed felt a lump at his throat as Johnny casually mentioned that time when an alien had disguised herself as Alicia Masters. She had gone so far as to marry Johnny and attempt to infiltrate and destroy the Fantastic Four. “Johnny—”

The Storm brother had caught something in Reed’s sensitive tone; he was uncomfortable discussing that period of his past so he kept the topic on his former teammate. “We’re still talking about your relationship, Reed.” Johnny swam away from the edge to more of the water until he had enough space to fully float on his back.

“…Victor and I are actually on a hiatus.” Reed said weakly.

“Uh huh… Sure.” Johnny said as he pulled a water gun hidden behind a floating board and shot Reed with it.

Reed adjusted his wet goggles and then elongated his hand to a pile of pool noodles in the corner. He quickly grabbed one and then knocked the water gun from Johnny’s hand.

“Hey now! Game on!” Johnny declared as he took out a hidden even smaller water pistol and squirted it right on Reed’s nose.

A man jumped into the pool and left little splash on the surface as he entered. When the mystery man surfaced he waved at the two wet combatants. “Hey— just Peter Parker here! Ready to join —and crush the friendly competition!”

Reed wiped at his face and blew some water out of his nostrils before waving back and calling out to their friend. He turned to Johnny. “You brought a web shooter to this water fight?”

“He is _not_ with me! We’re going at this with no siding.” Johnny swam further away from them both to maintain distance. He called out to the one also known as Spider-Man. “C’mon, itsy bitsy, you can handle it, right?”

Peter held out one of his wristlets and a shot squirt of water right beneath Johnny’s chin from even that far a distance.

Reed once again adjusted his goggles and dove right under the water to avoid the resulting volley of splashes.

* * *

Reed easily found the Summer Triangle, the three bright stars that made an area that covered half the night sky. Though his mind was aware of star fields of several other galaxies, this one still felt close to his heart. He was in an area just far enough from New York City where the artificial light couldn’t pollute the skies. It took him hours to drive by car since he could no longer travel faster than the speed of light.

He thought of the constellations in a sky that Victor had crafted. He was proud of all his work, all _their_ work. That particular turn of the seasons in that solar system had been wonderful. He tried to look for signs of Victor in the stars. He no longer had his telescopic Galactus-Lifebringer-granted vision but tonight’s skies were mostly cloudless.

Reed adjusted his glasses as he looked to Deneb, the bright star that was part of Cygnus, the swan. He lay against the grass now, and stretched like the Northern Cross with its five points of light that were part of that full constellation. He imagined he was soaring through the stars as he felt the cool breeze blow against the grass and his skin.

* * *

Alicia Masters had needed assistance with setting up her booth for the annual Fall Arts Festival. She was a friend of the Fantastic Four when it had been a full team and Alicia was a renowned blind sculptress but she was also only one woman. Reed had volunteered to help her with carrying her heavy banners and statuettes, as well as assist her with any errands.

There were craftsmen and artist from the local scene and several states who gathered for the weekend. All the attending artists were there to set up early.

“Thank you for your help, Reed.” Alicia used her hands to smooth out her booth’s tablecloth.

“Glad to help, Alicia.” Reed adjusted his gloves and then began to arrange the booth display like how Alicia had designed and they had discussed. His stretching powers still came in handy as he got everything in order.

“I am reminding you that you are also getting paid, Reed.” Alicia set down a little decorative jar on the table. “And you will accept it!”

“Yes, of course, Alicia.” Reed said with no guile. He had volunteered and Alicia still offered compensation. An artist’s craft and the selling of the wares was hard and honest work.

Reed’s hand had felt a clay bust in its box before he saw it. It was sculpted in the likeness of Doctor Doom, the curves of the mask were unmistakable. Reed held the handsome bust in his hand as Alicia placed another smoothly sculpted bust beside it. It was a clean-shaven Mr. Fantastic with a few locks of hair that curved at the forehead.

“They’re a set. Display only.” Alicia said as she turned to Reed’s approximate direction. “Famous faces still draw attention.”

“You’re quite the famous face yourself, Alicia.” Reed smiled as he adjusted the pair of clay busts.

Reed spent the time watching people as they milled about and listened to Alicia as she explained certain techniques or methods she used with some students. She also explained to some customers how to best maintain certain items. There really were travelers from all over as well as locals who went every year.

Reed finished speaking to an older couple who recognized him, even with the blue grey beret, apron, and work clothes that he wore. They thanked him for saving the world because the coming of Galactus had always weighed on the citizens of Earth. They had managed to enjoy many more years in retirement together after that near crisis and they cherished it. Reed thanked them as they left.

When there was a lull in the crowds Alicia told him to wander for a bit. Reed stumbled upon an artist who used mathematics to make his geometric art. Everything from curves found naturally in plants and animals to specific materials used for their brilliant blues were used to make certain masterpieces. Reed smiled as he went from booth to booth as unobtrusively as he could. There was a hidden beauty and inspiration in the arts.

* * *

There was an unmistakable statue of the Thing that stood at the base of Benjamin Grimm’s grave. The likeness and scale of it was exact. Alicia Masters had sculpted it.

The artist herself approached the grave site with a bouquet of pink petunia flowers in her hands.

Reed thought back to that first day of Galactus’ arrivals on Earth.

He had lost Ben during that first attack, and Victor had won. With that victory the whole world was lost, really.

After Alicia had spoken words that were between her and the grave, Reed approached with his own pink bouquet held in his hands.

“Ben, old friend. Did I tell you we saved the Earth? It was because of… another you from another Earth. You always said the Thing would be there to save the day. There was also another Johnny. You would not have believed his maturity, and the bravery of both Johnnies.”

Reed took a deep breath. “There was another Victor that worked with them too. And as for our 'Doomsie'… well, he stepped up after I stepped on the Silver Surfer board. He is restoring what he destroyed. You would say it was because of my smarts there to help him. But, he’s going at it alone, now. You know Victor.” Reed softly smiled at the creative bits of language he knew Ben would have said regarding that.

Reed placed the bouquet by the base of Ben’s tombstone. “Rest well, my friend.”

The autumn leaves fell as Alicia and Reed walked together on their way out from the graveyard.

* * *

Reed was oddly graceful, he was before but there was an artful beauty to the way he did his figure eights.

Emma was still skating circles around him and humming a song as she did so.

“Uh, huh.” Reed said as he recognized the classic Christmas tune.

“Peace on earth, right?” Emma smiled at the no longer angelic herald.

“Yes, Galactus hasn’t returned. I do not feel anything in the winter winds…” Norrin skated beside his wife. They wore matching knitted scarves.

“Lifebringer.” Reed corrected.

“Regardless of his title, you know what Victor von Doom is like, Reed.” Emma said as she adjusted her scarf.

Reed knew this extended separation was not outside Victor’s usual manners, but still.

“I know what Norrin is like.” Emma turned to her husband. “I sensed your kind soul, dear.”

“You could have just read it off my mind, Emma.” Norrin touched the fluffy ball at the top of Emma’s hat.

“Now where was the fun in that? It was just you with your former silver skin. And me…” Emma’s hand turned into the hardened diamond skin the mutant was known for.

Norrin held it as he skated along with Emma.

It was soon time for them to grab a bite to eat. They were two humans and one mutant at this point and needed sustenance. Food was how humans got their energy.

Emma and Norrin were splitting a generous plate of latkes between each other. Norrin was spreading sour cream on the flat potato pancake and Emma was piling on applesauce. In the end, it didn’t matter as they fed each other from their respective share.

Reed stared at the melting marshmallows in his cup of hot chocolate before taking a sip. He looked at the sides of the little commemorative cup in his hands. There was a scene of the annual Christmas market’s little sellers booths and in the center were the mascots. It was the Golden Goldactus and Silver Swimmer. This was a little town and they avoided the legal issues when they could but there was no mistaking the likeness.

Reed sighed into his cup at the reminder even here. Their tales had spread that fast and far. They were more popular than Santa Claus with these folks.

“You, okay there? Looks like you need a smile, maybe a picture?” Came a voice behind Reed.

Reed turned around. It was a woman with gold face paint wearing a hood that had soft spikes radiating out like the sun, behind her was a woman in a one piece silver swimsuit with fur at her wrist and ankles and a long white fluffy scarf around her neck. It was the mascots’ job to spread joy and greet children, as well as cheer up the gloomy adults, it seemed.

Emma nudged him and Norrin gave a little wave.

Maybe it was the warmness from the hot liquid but Reed felt up for it.

Emma was directing them to scooch over a bit as she held her mobile phone up.

“Cheese!” said the woman in gold.

“Biscuits!” said the woman in silver.

“Power Christmas!” said both of the two festive costumed women as they stood next to Reed.

“Sending it over WhatSup soon, Reed.” said Emma as she turned her phone screen over.

It was a really silly photograph, but Reed realized that he had fun.

* * *

The seasons were changing again, and in Emma and Norrin’s little farm town they called it the fifth season. It was the two week period between winter and spring where the weather went wild and anything could happen. The forces of nature each took wildly different turns with rain or shine, lightning and the winds.

Reed stood out on the porch in the middle of the second week, the rains were coming soon and he looked between the gathering clouds to the constellations that were not hidden by any bustling metropolis’ lights.

Soon, rain fell in a wet patter down on his human skin and he laughed amid the sound of the falling rain hitting the rooftop.

“Reed?” He could hear Emma’s voice call from inside. “Norrin’s made his peach cobbler, it’s really the best. I think it would still suit your cosmopolitan tastes.”

“They’re not in season but those canned ones still work! Come inside and I’ll give you the best slice!” That was Norrin’s voice as he backed up his wife.

The downpour increased until each droplet that felt like the pelting of hail as it fell. Some of it was carried at an angle by the winds and splashed against Reed’s body. He shifted his feet.

Then, there was a warm gust of wind that caressed his body and suddenly, he was dry.

The water had abruptly ceased its downward path on the little house.

Among the field of corn and the spinning weather vanes was the large and looming form of Doom.

“Reed, it’s really getting dark—” A scream.

Followed by another. “Darling, the pan!” There was a clatter of crystal against iron.

“Victor.” Reed had forgotten how large those eyes looked when they stared at him.

“Oh for— Is he here to consume the Earth? Can’t I just enjoy my husband’s baking…” Emma was cradling the still hot pan in her diamond hardened hands.

Reed ran a hand through his windswept hair and pushed out the words that were stuck in his throat. “How did you do out there by yourself?”

“I leave you for a solar cycle and you think I would do so poorly without you there to assist?” Doom, the former Galactus, and current Lifebringer looked at his herald on leave.

“No. I just… missed you.” Reed smoothed down a wrinkle on his sleeve as he brushed his arm.

“I told you, Emma. Galacti don’t leave their heralds for long.” Norrin was trying to hold Emma’s hands with oven mitts still on them.

“Hmph. He is as prickly as they come.” Emma had set down the pan now. The large open window was really cooling it so quickly.

“I went deep into the heart of suns in the far sectors and within the aligned cores, and meditated there alone. I needed time to strengthen the life energy.”

“Without me?”

“It would have been dangerous.”

“Like going through Hell together?”

A pause. “You would have gotten in my way as usual, Richards.”

“I don’t… I lead the way for you. I stay beside you. I had hoped… I had thought you knew that.” Those were sad eyes behind the glasses.

“I did… I do. But I thought you needed some time away. I needed time away.”

“You could have told me. Two people who share a special relationship communicate with each other, Victor.”

Norrin and Emma exchanged glances.

“Perhaps but… sometimes the Power Cosmic isn’t enough. You’re still very human, Reed.”

“As you are too, Victor.”

Doom brought his thumb and forefinger to Reed’s chin for the first time since he’d landed on Earth.

Reed placed his hand on the top of the thumb and reached for the lingering telepathic bond now that they were so close in proximity. _Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

The Lifebringer sighed, but there was a deep fondness as he answered earnestly. _Yes, Reed._

* * *

After Reed had said his goodbyes to Frost and Radd, Doom flew them up toward the atmosphere, just enough that the air pressure did not crush Reed’s current form and they could have their privacy.

Doom held Reed in his palm again and kissed his forehead, down to his lips, to between his collar bone, to his solar plexus, to his belly, to his hips, to his knees and finally to his feet.

The silver surfboard once again materialized and shone brightly. Reed hovered up right in Victor’s hands.

And then they flew off.

* * *

Reed pressed his head beside Victor’s and rested against his shoulder. Victor pressed a kiss to his temple as he did so. Reed kept his body close to Victor’s as they held each other in each other’s arms. It was good to feel a full body embrace like this again.

“You still remember the steps to that dance…” Doom murmured against Reed’s ear.

“Well it’s hard to forget that spring gala…” Reed had thought that he danced with a Doombot when it had been Doom himself. There had been subtle responses to Reed’s steps from the assumed robot double and he had thought about how Victor had adapted the battle sequences to dance sequences seamlessly. Reed had thought his sudden kiss on the robot’s cheek nearly caused system self-destruction for the poor thing.

Reed pressed a kiss to both Victor’s cheeks and then lips, now that they were dancing on equal footing.

Doom was humming a lilting tune against Reed’s ear, it had been crafted on the Latverian king’s composing desk many moons ago.

Reed danced with Doom for whatever remained of the size equalizing ray. There were ribbons of stars spanning the whole color spectrum burning from miles and miles and miles away.

So, this was not exactly Reed’s idea of romance under the stars but it was very very close.

Together, they had all of space and time before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
